


I Love You - An Epilogue

by icemagegray



Category: Genki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemagegray/pseuds/icemagegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE L22 YOMIMONO. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!<br/>This is the aftermath of Tomomi's heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You - An Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Tomomi is just an ordinary girl in a long distance relationship with her loving boyfriend Ken'ichi, when one day she receives a letter in the mail saying her beloved boyfriend has been having an affair with her best friend Natsuko for months. This is set two months after she receives the letter, and contains a hard-to-come-by excerpt from her personal diary.
> 
> This piece was originally written in Japanese by yours truly, although I have taken some liberties with translation.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! All comments are appreciated!!!

July 24th  
Today, I intend to kill Ken'ichi and Natsuko. That man destroyed my happiness. And now, it is my intention to destroy his life.  
First, I will kill Natsuko, and I will frame Ken'ichi for her murder. And then I'll call the cops on his ass and laugh.  
Later, before they arrest him, I'll meet up with him, and slowly cut off each of his limbs until he bleeds out on the floor.  
I just love him so much...That's why he must die. I want...no, I NEED to bathe in his blood.

Tomomi


End file.
